Lin Beifong
Lin Beifong is chief of Police of Republic City. Appearance She wears a police uniform and has grey hair and a scar on her left face thanks to her sister. Personality On the surface, Lin is tough, uncompromising, and blunt. As Chief of Police, she has a no-nonsense attitude, apprehending anyone who breaks the law, regardless of position, familial relationship or intent; as such, she was quick to arrest her own sister after she was involved in a robbery and condemn the Avatar when she destroyed public and private property in an attempt to apprehend the three Triple Threat Triad members by herself. Lin believes that the only way to maintain peace and stability in Republic City is through the use of military might and treats the city's laws with great respect, enforcing them with unyielding ferocity, even to the point where she felt the Avatar's presence could potentially compromise the city's safety. Much of her uptight and guarded personality stemmed from her childhood frustrations with her mother: Toph's "hands-off" parenting style and continuous refusal to disclose the identity of Lin's father, or even discuss anything related to him, greatly infuriated her. This, combined with her belief that Suyin's rebellious personality brought dishonour to the family name and her painful breakup with Tenzin, made Lin put up barriers to shield herself from the pain of personal relationships going awry. This led others to describe her as "challenging" and a bitter loner who kept her grievances to herself. Despite her gruff and indifferent exterior, Lin has a softer facet to her personality. Following the battle at the Pro-bending Arena, Lin became less harsh toward Tenzin and Carter. Despite initially struggling to do so, she was also not above opening up during intimate moments, as evidenced when she had a private talk with Opal, openly disclosing her hostile history with her mother. Immediately after, Lin assumed the role of the encouraging aunt for her niece, suggesting her niece should hone her new airbending skills under Tenzin's tutelage. Lin also inherited her mother's candid sense of humour and sarcasm, expressing her displeasure with back-handed compliments, such as when she congratulated Carter for instigating the Water Tribe Civil War, chastised Carter for leaving her at Zaofu. Lin was incredibly loyal and selfless to her friends and allies, to the point where she would willingly sacrifice herself and her goals to help them in their time of need. She forfeited her chance to capture Amon to save Avatar Carter's life and accepted Tenzin's request to help protect his family without hesitation, for whom she let herself be captured in an attempt to secure their escape. When she was given the chance to sell Carter out to keep her bending, she blatantly refused. After patching things up with Suyin, Lin's display of heroism extended to her sister and her family, going as far as embarking an unsanctioned mission to save them after being held captive by Kuvira. Bending & Abilities As the chief of the Metalbending Police Force, Lin is especially proficient in the specialized art of metalbending. She is able to rip metal beams or floors from their bearings and single-handedly tear apart an airship's metal hull. For more general use, Lin uses her standard retractable metal cables, which are highly versatile in battle. With them, she is able to perform considerable feats of acrobatics, easily manoeuvring around cavernous locations, such as the Pro-bending Arena. She can also fashion them as wrist blades for close-quarters combat. Lin has also performed intricate and otherwise delicate metalbending as well, from unlocking metal handcuffs from a distance to wrapping her armor around herself, and even closing up Bolin's zipper. Despite all this, her mother, Toph, did not believe Lin picked up all the specifics of metalbending. Lin is extremely agile and resilient, exhibited by her quick recovery from a chi blocker attack and, in the same move, somersaulting upright and taking down two chi blockers. She was likewise still able to effectively maneuver and fight on par with Suyin despite being visibly exhausted at the time. Her reflexes are great enough that she can subdue multiple chi blockers by herself. She has also shown considerable skill in aim, as she was able to snap Tarrlok's gavel from across a large room with one of her metal cables without touching him with the cable. Lin is also a capable driver and pilot, being able to navigate a police car through crowded streets in pursuit of the Terra Triad and man an airship by herself. Despite not being able to see through Varrick's ruse during the Water Tribe Civil War, Lin possesses decent detective skills, making her a valuable member of the police force. She also put her skills to use to track down Team Avatar after they left Zaofu to chase Zaheer. Weapons None. Family * Toph Beifong (Mother) * Unnamed Father * Suyin Beifong (Half Sister) * Opal Beifong (Niece) Voice Actress Mindy Sterling. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Single Category:Ex-Girlfriends Category:Police Category:Humans Category:Benders Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Sisters Category:Half-Sisters Category:Aunts